Where the Heart Lies oneshot
by Storychan
Summary: What happens when Soul and Maka attempt to take the ancient vampire Evangeline's soul?


Where the Heart Lies: A Soul Eater/Mahou Sensei Negima X-Over Oneshot!

Death was not smiling. In previous years, this would have been normal: he was _death personified, _after all. But ever since he'd started the school he now stood in front of, the DMA (Death's Meister Academy) and watched all the reapers he'd trained grow and smile, he'd begun smiling a lot, too. In fact, this was the first time in a whole year that Spirit Albarn had seen him frown.

Spirit was frowning, too, because he knew what Death was planning to tell his daughter, Maka, when she arrived. Death had told Spirit, his #1 DeathScythe, that he had a very important mission for Maka and her weapon and partner, Soul. It was the dangers the mission posed that was making the usually happy-go-lucky pair frown like, well…like Death itself.

Before Spirit could try one last time to talk Death out of giving the kids such a mission, Maka showed up, and bowed. "Death-sama, I…"

Her smirking partner, Soul, interrupted her: "I hear you have a mission for us!"

"I do, Soul," said Death. "And it's very important. But it will take you to a different world."

Maka frowned, suddenly suspicious. "What do you mean, a 'different world'?"

Soul was frowning, too. This mission had 'crazy difficult and dangerous' written all over it like the frown written on Death and Spirit's faces.

"He means," said Spirit, "that you kids are going far away. You're going to a place called Mahora Academy."

"What's that?" asked Soul, raising a huge, inquisitive eyebrow.

"It's a school," said Death, "where an evil witch lives, whose soul I need you to collect."

"Who?" asked Maka nervously. Her father and her boss's obviously intentional vagueness was making her worry.

"Her name," said Death, "is Evangeline A.K. McDowell. And, she's also a vampire."

"She's a _what?" _exclaimed Soul. **Oh, this is'll be fun. **He thought sarcastically. **Normal freaks weren't enough. Now we have to catch a witch who **_**can't die**_. **And who probably wants to kill me. Or eat me. Or both. **

**Crap! **Soul & Maka thought in unison.

**Still, **Maka mused **Death-sama assigned it**, **so** **I guess we have to do this. It's a challenge, but…**

"I guess that'll just make it more fun," smiled Soul.

And with that, Death waved his enormous hand, and teleported them directly to the gates of Mahora Academy Jr. High for Girls.

Evangeline knew they were coming. She sensed them as soon as the stepped through the academy's magical barrier. She didn't know what they wanted, but she knew they were powerful.

Of course, not as powerful as _her. _Realizing that the boy and girl passing through the school gates posed no threat to her, she summoned Chachamaru, her robotic servant and roommate, and, smirking, informed her, "Two _children _seem to be coming for a visit. Set them a place for tea."

With her usual emotionless expression, Chachamaru nodded and began making _mattcha _in the small kitchen of the cottage they shared on the outskirts of the campus.

An hour later, Soul & Maka stood before the vampire-sorceress' cottage.

"It's weird," said Maka. "This isn't really what I expected."

"You got that right!," Soul laughed, "I mean, you'd think a freakin' vampire would have, I dunno, a _castle, _or sumthin', but this place is a _dump."_

Maka, irked, grumbled in annoyance, "That's not what I meant, Soul! What I _mean _is, it doesn't even look like this Evangeline is _home. _I thought I sensed her soul, but isn't she going to…."

"Well, if she won't come out & play," Soul smirked, "I guess _we'll _have to go _in."_

"That won't be necessary," said a crisp, vaguely European-sounding voice from behind them, and Soul jumped about three feet in the air in shock.

Swearing and turning to look, he saw a green-haired girl in a maid's outfit with a vapid expression standing _directly right behind him. _

"What the-H-How did you…." Soul stammered, bewildered. **How the hell did Maka and I not sense her?**

"My apologies," the girl continued calmly. "I was using my new stealth capabilities. Are you not here to see the Mistress?"

"Depends," said Maka, eyeing the girl with a calculating expression. "Are you Evangeline A.K. McDowell, wanted vampire, evil witch, aka the Undying Magi?"

"No," said a voice behind them, from the porch of the cottage they had just turned away from. "That would be _me."_

Turning, Soul became even more shocked. This time, it wasn't at how stealthily the girl had appeared. It was at Death, for being so cruel as to give them this assignment. The blonde girl eyeing them from the porch seemed to be only ten years old.

Chachamaru quickly ushered Soul and Maka indoors, and Soul began to get angry.

Not only was the supposed "evil witch" Death had sent them after a child, she was also dressed in only a simple white nightgown, she had a room of full of dolls, and she appeared to just be getting over a cold.

_Maka, _Soul whispered, _Something ain't right here. I mean, __**look **__at this girl._

_Looks can be deceiving, Soul, _Maka whispered back. _You know that._

_Yeah, I do, _answered Soul. _But, I mean, vampire or no, she's not even trying to face us. Hell, she's freakin' offering us __**tea.**_

_I know, _Maka answered, _Let's just play it cool for now. We might learn something._

"I'm _always _cool." Soul mumbled, and sat down as the robot from outside, who introduced herself as Chachamaru, handed him a cup of tea.

"So," Evangeline said, smirking from the table's head, "it seems you brats know _my _name well enough. What are yours?"

"I'm Maka Albarn," said Maka in a cautious voice, "and this is my partner, Soul."

"Partner?" asked Evangeline, seemingly curious. "You mean like a _Minister Magi_?"

"A what?" blinked Soul, confused. Was that Latin, or something?

"Never mind," grumbled Evangeline. "Why are you here?"

"Let's call it an investigation," answered Maka cautiously, intentionally vague. **At least, that's all **_**she **_**needs to know right now.**

"What are you, detectives, or something, then?" Evangeline asked. "Oh, well." Smirking, she added, "Trust me, I've seen _younger _people with _much _more difficult jobs."

"Do you mean Neg…" Chachamaru began, but Evangeline cut her off. "Albarn-san, Soul-san," she said, addressing them, "I'm off to class. If you like, you can tag along. It doesn't really seem like you have anything better to do."

"Alright," Maka nodded. **It's the best way to figure out what her deal is, anyway.**

She and Soul followed Evamgeline and Chachamaru across the way to a small brick building which they assumed housed her classroom. As they were about to go in, they were met by a boy who looked as young as Evnageline did, with red hair, pince-nez spectacles, and a green suit, who had a large bundle on his back and what looked like a ferret on his shoulder.

"Ah! Evangeline-san," the boy said, "there's no need for you to come all the way out here. Class has been canceled for today, some sort of holiday. The class is having a picnic, I was hoping you'd come."

Evangeline shrugged, indicating her apathy. "Why not?" she said indifferently. "I'm bloody _bored_, anyway. Can they come?"

She indicated Soul and Maka, who blinked in surprise. This was unexpected.

"Of _course!," _said a happy-go-lucky, rose-haired girl in a uniform who came racing towards them out of the school building. "The more the merrier! I'm _so _glad you're coming, Eva-chan. You're so antisocial, like, _all _the time. You should come party with us more!"

"Makie-san," the boy said, "that's a great idea. You and your friends will join the class, won't you, Evangeline-san? It will be good for you to better get to know your classmates."

The girl, apparently Makie, smiled and skipped away. Another girl, a redead with bells in her hair, walked by, and smirked, "_Eva-chan? You're _going to hang out with the class, for once?"

Evangeline simply grumbled something that seemed to rhyme with 'Maka'.

"That's great!" smiled the girl, "I mean, it'll be freakin' _good _for you, you _vampire!"_

Maka started, staring. The girl seemed to say this good-naturedly. She didn't even seem bothered, let alone _surprised, _by the fact that her classmate was a magical bloodsucker.

"Whether or not I choose to _reward _you with my company," smirked Evangeline, "has nothing to do with any desire of mine to hang out with you air-headed _brats_, Asuna Kagurazaka. I simply have nothing better to _do_, that's all. Plus," she added, glancing at Chachamaru with an almost cruel smirk, "I know _Chachamaru _here would _more _than enjoy spending time with our _sensei."_

Soul realized she meant the boy standing before them. **Well, that explains her "younger kids, tougher jobs" comment.**

But as Chachamaru stammered and denied to an oblivious Negi-sensei, Soul thought to himself, **What it DOESN'T explain is what the hell were doing chasing down a girl who's classmates seem to think she's harmless, maybe even like her. I mean, that Asuna girl pretty much admitted she **_**knows **_**that Evangeline-san is a vampire. I mean, if her classmates….**

**If they love her this much, **Maka thought, **she can't be as evil or dangerous as Death-sama said.**

"I am _very _dangerous," Evangeline said after her classmates had left to go prepare for their picnic.

"What..but I didn't say…" Maka stammered. **Did this girl just read my mind?**

"She's a witch, Maka," Soul reminded her. "Ugh. It freakin' _figures _she'd have magic like that."

"Right you are, Soul-_boya," _Evangeline said, "and, also, I'm _quite _evil."

"If you're so evil," Maka asked, "why do your classmates love you so much?"

"Because I don't have the heart to hex them like I have others in the past," Evangeline admitted, realizing her aforementioned classmates weren't around to hear it. "Ever since I've been trapped in this damned school, I've had to be around them. I mean, they're _stupid, _but they're not _all _bad. Especially that sensei of theirs," Evangeline added. Soul could swear she was almost blushing.

"What you mean, Mistress," Chachamaru smirked, her eyes still emotionless, "is that you've grown to like them. Particularly Negi-sensei, and I believe Asuna-san, as well."

"Are you _kidding_, Chachamaru?" Evangeline huffed. "I think you need your processor checked! I _hate _that foolish Asuna! I mean, she _completely ignores _my magical _barrier. _It's _insulting! _Honestly," she grumbled, "I prefer girls like Setsuna-san, or Chao Lingshen."

"But you _do _admit you like some of your classmates," Chachamaru teased.

"So, you don't have the _heart _to hurt or hex them?" Soul smirked. "Honestly, as Maka here tells it, a strong heart lies within a strong soul, which…"

"Which resides within a sound mind, and a sound body," Maka finished. "You seem to have those, Evangeline A.K. McDowell-san. Therefore, I have something to tell you."

"What?" blinked Evangeline in surprise.

"A strong heart is the kind that refuses to hurt it's friends," Soul told her. "Which, from this day forward, I guess we are, now, too."

"That's why we hearby cancel our mission to garner your soul," Maka said.

"My soul?" Evangeline laughed. "Ah, so _that's _why you came here. Well, it doesn't matter anway. I don't have one."

"You do so!" said Soul and Maka in unison.

"Otherwise, I don't think we'd like you this much," admitted Maka, "friend."

**So, we're friends with a vampire, now, **Soul thought. **Well, this **_**has **_**been quite the mission.**

"Well, come on, then!" Evangeline urged, grumbling.

"Where?" Soul and Maka said together.

"Why, to the bloody _picnic_, of course," Evangeline smiled, revealing her fangs. "I mean, it's going to be so _boring _without you!"

And so meister and weapon followed Chachamaru towards the path Evangeline directed.

Evangeline, who seemed to have a heart after all.


End file.
